


Treat The Birthday Girl

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Laura's birthday, and Carmilla and her friends are left scrambling when things don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat The Birthday Girl

“Why am I not surprised?” Carmilla drawled, rolling her eyes.  “You guys had _one_ job.  Imbeciles.”

“‘One job?’  We also decorated and picked up party food, and woke your stupid vampire butt up before 5pm,” Danny snapped.

“How was Perry supposed to know that once every decade, the kitchen appliances require an animal sacrifice, or they’ll stop working?” Lafontaine demanded defensively.

“If Laura was here, she wouldn’t want you hotties to fight,” Kirsch pointed out.

Carmilla held up her hands in a “I surrender” manner before sitting down on the computer chair.  Both her and Laura’s beds were turned into tables, with soda, chips, utensils, and, of course, cookies, placed across them.  All four of their phones received a group text notification at the same time from Perry, reading, “The cake is ready to be decorated! But I require assistance, there’s no way I can do all of this by myself.”

Carmilla gave an exasperated sigh. “How hard is it to throw some icing on a cake?”

“We are not _just_ ‘throwing some icing on a cake’ and you know that,” Danny growled.

“I told you that this was not time efficient, with all of us decorating this room, and Perry alone in the kitchen baking the cake.” Carmilla slammed a fist on the table.

“Perry said she had it!”

Carmilla grabbed her heart.  “Oh, well, if _Perry_ says she has it––”

“HEY!” Lafontaine shouted above the two. “As much as I appreciate listening to you two bitch at each other, Laura is totally on her way back from class!” They glared at the two to ensure they were, indeed, done fighting.  “Let’s do what Carmilla said and all of us go to the kitchen and help out Per. Carmilla, stay here, and if Laura shows up before we do, stall her.”

Carmilla scoffed.  “‘Stall her?’ Where?  Invite her in and say, ‘Oh, I don’t know what all these streamers and balloons are doing here, babe!  Someone must’ve snuck in while I was in the bathroom and left them all here, and also left us cookies and chips and soda!’”

“You stupid vampire,” Danny spat. “Stall her _in the hallway_.”

“Oh.”  Carmilla scowled.

Danny stormed out while Lafontaine and Kirsch followed her.

 

“Darn giant Amazonian giraffe,” Carmilla muttered. A few minutes passed before her vampiric hearing picked up Laura’s steps coming down the hall. _Damn it_ , she panicked.  How was she supposed to stall Laura in the hallway?  She _could_ make out with her, but then they’d both probably get so worked up that neither would want to do the party scene with their friends.  She _could_ call Laura on the phone and ask her to meet her somewhere else, but where?  _Or_ …

Carmilla ran to the door and locked it.

She heard Laura try the doorknob. When she realized it was locked, Carmilla smiled at hearing Laura mutter, “Why is the door locked? The door is never locked. Do I even have the key? Is there even a key? Goddammit…”  Laura knocked on the door.  “Carm?  Are you there?”

Carmilla stifled a laugh.

“I swear to Dumbledore,” Laura grumbled, apparently finally finding the key and unlocking the door, opening it a crack.

Carmilla shoved it closed and locked it again, laughing at hearing a huff on the other side of the door.

“Carm, if there’s a choice between whatever the hell you’re doing right now, and birthday punches, I pick the birthday punches.”

Laura used the key again and again edged it open, only for Carmilla to push it closed and quickly re-lock it.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Laura shouted.  “For the love of Lestat, why are you even awake this early?  I don’t like ‘Awake Early’ Carm.”

Carmilla’s phone buzzed with a message from Lafontaine. “Cake’s decorated! We’re on our way! Keep her in the hallway.”

Laura unlocked the door a third time, and Carmilla teleported outside, twirling Laura away from the door. “Hi,” she grinned.

Laura scrunched up her face and pouted. “What the heck are you doing, Carmilla Karnstein?” she demanded.  “Is this anyway to treat the birthday gi––”

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAURA!” screamed the entire group, Carmilla included, having heard them turn the corner to head towards room 307. Danny held the cake from the rear, trailing behind Kirsch, Lafontaine, and Perry.  Carmilla hugged Laura from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

The group began an unsynchronized, off-key rendition of the “Happy Birthday” song to a beaming Laura, whose face was glowing even without the lit candles in her face.

After the song ended, with Kirsch adding some air guitar, Perry clasped her hands together.  “Okay, now blow them out, because they’re a fire hazard––” She cleared her throat when Lafontaine elbowed her.

“Wait,” they said.  Laf threw open the door to the room, and Laura screamed happily at the decorated room before her.  “ _Now_ blow them out!”

Laura did as she was told, giggling as Danny prodded, “Make a wish!”

“You guys,” she gushed.  “You didn’t have to do this!”  She turned her head to kiss Carmilla on the cheek.

“Anything for Miss Laura Hollis,” Kirsch said, earning a wide grin from the birthday girl, and a nod of appreciation from Danny.

 

The group moved into the room. Laura laughed at the icing decorating the cake.  A detailed depiction of them stretched over the entirety of it, showing an exaggeratedly-tall Danny smacking a very buff Kirsch, Perry with her high-waist pants, Lafontaine with their syringes, Carmilla scowling with a book in one hand and a blood bag in another, and Laura holding a notepad and a camera.  Cursive writing spelled out, “Happy Birthday, Laura!! #1 Cupcake In Our Hearts!”

Perry efficiently doled out cookies, chips, and soda, while Laura cut the cake.

When Laura handed Carmilla her slice, Carmilla promptly dabbed her finger into the frosting and wiped it on Laura’s cheek, laughing at the annoyed huff she received, and then another kiss.

Perry and Lafontaine settled in by the window, Danny and Kirsch leaned on the wardrobe near the doorway, and Carmilla sat in the computer chair, with Laura in her lap.

Once most of the cake was eaten, Perry yelled that it was time for presents.

 

Opting to go first, Kirsch handed Laura a wrapped, specially-made rape whistle that came with a built-in flashlight, which, when turned on, made a _Doctor Who_ sonic screwdriver sound.  (Laura kept turning on the flashlight until Carmilla finally got annoyed and grabbed it from her.)

Lafontaine gave her a nightstick that could detach into two parts and act as a pair of binoculars.  (“Y’know… _just in case._ ” “Of what?”  “I dunno!  Just take the damn present, Hollis.”)

Perry slipped the birthday girl her mom’s super-secret hot chocolate recipe.  (Laura vowed to protect it with her life.)

Danny gave Laura all of her notes from previous semesters, and a note stating that she had been enrolled in a fruit-of-the-month club.  (Laura would later forward all shipments to Lafontaine.  When Perry found out, she threw such a fit that Laura changed the address back.)

 

When it came time for Carmilla to give her gift, she teleported out of the room and, shortly after, returned with a large crate, which she placed in the center of the room.

She opened it to reveal a large bazooka.

“Oh, my gosh, Carm,” Laura laughed, her eyes wide. “Not that this is the weirdest thing we’ve ever had in this room, but why is there a bazooka in the middle of our floor?”

Carmilla smirked.  “When things were happening with Mother and lophiiformes, right before we found out about the Blade of Hastur, you mentioned you wouldn’t mind having a nice bazooka.”

“Where did you get it?” Laura was having a giggle fit.

“The ROTC had an old armory that got sent into a parallel dimension,” Carmilla shrugged.  “I pulled some strings with the director and he let me go in and commandeer this for you.” She winked.  “Think of it as a gag gift.”

Kirsch frowned down at his rape whistle. “Who needs one of these when you have one of those?”

 

Laura hugged Carmilla.  “You really know the way to a girl’s heart,” she teased. “But you called this a gag gift, albeit a thoughtful one.  Does that mean…?”

Carmilla smiled.  “Yes, but I would rather the actual present be given to you in private later,” she replied.

Lafontaine made some inappropriate noises, which caused Perry to glare at them.

 

An hour or so passed before Laura was thanking everyone again as they were leaving the room after the room was cleaned up.

Laura closed the door and turned around to find Carmilla’s lips meeting hers.  The vampire pressed her up against the door, holding Laura’s wrists slightly above her head as she moved onto her neck.

“Is this the actual present?” Laura said, grinning into another kiss on the lips.

“It can be,” Carmilla smirked, pulling away. She went to open the wardrobe and pulled out another box, placing it on Laura’s bed.  “But it’s not.  Open it, cutie.”

Laura sat on the bed, and opened the box to reveal a new camera, a Canon PowerShot S100.  Her mouth dropped open as she looked at Carmilla, who was now standing next to her.

“I hear it’s pretty good for vlogging,” she explained.

 

Laura squealed and hugged Carmilla, nuzzling her face into the girl’s stomach.  “I love it,” she said, pulling away.  Carmilla smiled down at her girlfriend’s beaming face.

“I’m glad to hear it, you dork.”

Laura managed to flash an even larger grin. “I thought you hated my videos!”

“Oh, I do,” Carmilla agreed, scoffing. “Sometimes I’m afraid I’ll wake up to find you’ve signed us up for reality television, something like _The Real Housevamps of Silas_.”  She sat down next to Laura and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “But I know how important they are to you, and how much you enjoy making them.  And I’m just so lucky to have you, cupcake.”  She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Laura’s ear. “You’re with me in spite of all the baggage I come with.  In your own way, you’re helping me deal with my past with Mother and even Elle, and you’re with me in spite of my… my diet, and my sleeping schedule, and––”

“––Your messiness?”

Carmilla laughed.  “Yes, and my messiness.  You’re so supportive of me, and I figure the least I can do is be supportive of you. Even if it means supporting your obsessive, intrusive need to document every detail of your life. Because I want to be right there with you while you document all of it.”

Laura pulled Carmilla in for another kiss. “You are amazing,” Laura whispered. She pulled the camera out of its box and admired it.  “We’re gonna take so many great pics and film awesome videos on this, Carm.”  She hugged Carmilla with one arm.  “Starting now.”

 

The first picture on the camera was a selfie of Laura and Carmilla, taken by Laura.

The second picture was of Laura sleeping, taken by Carmilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
